Harry Potter meets International Rescue
by liza123
Summary: On his way to get his books, Harry Potter meets International Rescue COMPLETE


_**Harry Potter and International Rescue**_

**Summary**: On his way to get his school supplies, Harry meets some interesting people. Due to a terrorist attack, Harry meets International Rescue.

**Author's Note**: This is dedicated to the emergency personnel who responded so rapidly when bombers hit London last week. This is also offered with prayers for the injured and lost and their families. May you gain peace in your lives again.

**Author's Note 2**: I had this written as a developing story last year. After the latest terrorist attack, I revamped it. I hope that you all enjoy it. All reviews welcome, those with prayers for the victims especially so. _I would encourage all who can, donate some small sum to your local volunteer rescue organizations as a thank you at this time_.

**Author's Note 2**: Please note that I do not use American English in my spelling. I have used a spell check and aside from one name,all spelling should be correct.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Harry Potter or International Rescue. I only wish.

Harry was watching the news when a story on the Thunderbirds came on. He watched with interest as the group of unknown men saved some miners from a cave in. The next morning, Harry used Dudley's old computer, which he had been given as it was no longer fast enough, to find information on the Thunderbirds on the net. Most of it was conjecture with little fact.

Harry had to wonder what it would be like to be anonymous when saving the world. He liked that idea.

His school letter arrived on time on July 1st. After checking with his Aunt and Uncle, and getting train fare, grudgingly given to save themselves driving him in, Harry took the underground to near Diagon Alley. At least that was the plan. Halfway into London, the train exploded. It was pitch black, chaos reined, people injured and screaming. Harry wasn't hurt, protective magic had saved him. While Harry had his wand with him, he couldn't use it as he was still underage. This frustrated him as there was so much he could have done to help, even if a squad of obliviators had been needed after.

After several hours, voices could be heard. Harry turned around to see lights approaching in the darkness. "Here. Here. I have some injured children here." Harry had located every person in the car with him and knew if they were in shock, hurt or dead. The first rescuers wore blue flight suits and helmets. Harry smiled excitedly, International Rescue was there. After setting up lights the two Thunderbirds, with Harry's help, soon had the shocked and lightly injured on their way out of the carriage. Harry studied his rescuers as closely as he could and listened carefully as they spoke to each other.

Only after everyone was out of the car, and theirs was the last to be emptied, did Harry willingly leave with his escort. He got out of the tunnel to find it was now late afternoon and it was now too late to go shopping. He would simply have to go tomorrow.

The two men who walked him out shook his hand for thanked him for his help. Harry had managed to keep a car load of people from panicking in the dark and had located every person in that car. It was the last car with any live people in it. The two cars in front of his had been totally destroyed in the explosion. They handed Harry off to the local police for a lift home.

When Harry was driven home by the Police Commissioner himself, Vernon and Petunia were shocked. At first they thought that Harry had been in trouble and arrested. Then they learned the truth. The Police Commissioner, a canny gent, had noted how underweight Harry was. Combine that with his carer's negative attitude screamed to him an abused child. While he saw no evidence of physical abuse (and being a squib, realized that protective magic may be at work, knowing precisely who Harry Potter was), he picked up signs of verbal and emotional abuse.

He sent Harry upstairs to clean up and dress in his best clothes while he had a discussion with Vernon and Petunia. By the time that Harry had returned downstairs, new rules were in place for his care. Dudley was no longer allowed to touch Harry in any way, full meals would be provided, Harry's room and school uniforms was the only cleaning he would do, no hours of gardening, freedom to do his homework, freedom to correspond with his friends allowed, freedom to go where he wanted to, a small allowance to pay for transport and food. Vernon had to control his temper, Petunia her spite. The Police Commissioner made it more than clear that he knew what they were doing and that it stopped now. He also made it clear that he would have someone watching them to ensure that this occurred. Also that Harry would be spending some days holidaying at another location.

When Harry came down again, the Police Commissioner escorted him out to his car again and took him to the nearest airport. There, Lady Penelope waited for him. Parker escorted Lady Penelope and Harry into the car/plane and they took off. Harry slipped into sleep during the smooth flight. When they landed, Lady Penelope gently woke him. Harry sat up looking around. He was now on a tropical island, it was late afternoon. Climbing out of the car/plane, he saw two men coming towards him. Both were slightly older than him.

Lady Penelope greeted the boys and introduced Harry to them. Alan took Harry under his wing, he recognized the youth from the underground rescue earlier that day.

Harry spent several days relaxing on the island. He learned about the Thunderbirds and International Rescue. He even monitored the bridge with Tin Tin during one mission. He became closer to Alan than to the others, seeing as Alan was closest in age. The elder four fell victim to their pranks several times. He even had good sleep most nights as he seemed to be too far from Voldemort for the visions.

Four weeks after arriving on the island, Lady Penelope arrived to take him home. He had gained back some weight and a light tan. He wasn't looking forward to dealing with his relatives until school, but was hopeful of some peace.

His family left him in peace, and on August 30th, Harry packed his trunk and departed for the Leaky Cauldron. His uncle had given him a couple hundred pounds for his supplies so he took a taxi all the way in. There he took a room for two nights.

On August 31st, he shopped for his books, and new uniforms. On September 1st, he took a taxi to the train station. There he gained entrance to Platform 9 ¾ and locked himself in an empty carriage. He was left in peace for most of the journey. A couple of times someone tried to gain entry but he ignored them and they left.

He hadn't seen Ron or Hermione, but figured that they were at a prefects meeting for the first part of the trip. At Hogsmeade, Harry caught a carriage to the school, managing to catch one with only Draco Malfoy in it. The pair ignored each other for the duration of the trip to the school.

In the Great Hall, Harry spotted his friends in a group. He studied their body language as he approached. He could tell something was off, so sat in an empty seat a little down from them. He clapped as each new first year joined their house, even the Slytherins. Dumbledore watched Harry. Even isolated physically as he was, Harry seemed upbeat. Harry kept glancing at his friends and year mates. He could tell that something was wrong but didn't know what it was or how to fix it. He also figured that his time on Tracy Island had prevented them from writing. What Harry didn't know was that his year mates were under orders to ignore him and isolate him. Ron and Hermione were doing this willingly as they were jealous of him and were happy to be able to behave in a more appropriate manner to him. Seamus, Dean and Neville were co-operating with Ron and Hermione under threat of failing NEWTS and expulsion.

Dumbledore had been notified about the underage massive burst of protective magic. The aurors had even figured out that a muggle born Hogwarts student had been on the train. None of them had realized that it was Harry.

Life settled in at Hogwarts for the new year. Harry was still isolated from his friends, and it didn't help that he was still banned from any form of flying, especially Quidditch. Harry settled down to his studies. He was taking more classes and different ones to previous years. These were more oriented to a career outside the wizarding world. Professor Macgonnagel helped him with tutoring in the subjects he needed help with, as she didn't agree with what Dumbledore was doing and had done. Professor Snape also helped Harry under Dumbledore's nose as he felt history repeating itself as this was how he had been treated. He would give Harry detentions and then use them to help Harry develop his magic skills in areas that were weak.

Harry was upset at the ongoing treatment from his friends. However, he received a note, found under his pillow, from Neville which explained what was happening. Harry, on his first Hogsmeade weekend, was able to contact his new friends, the Tracey's and tell them. He had been given a satellite phone which was state of the art and would work on the edges of Hogsmeade. After that, a variety of large mail birds arrived for Harry regularly. They would bring letters and parcels containing books and sweets. These, along with calls on Hogsmeade weekends, helped Harry feel less alone.

To the shock of the entire school, Harry didn't stay at the school for any holidays. He would take the train back to London, his uncle would pick him up, then he would vanish until school began again. Most figured that his relatives were using him as much as possible because he would soon be an adult and would be able to leave them. What they didn't know, because no-one checked on him, was that Vernon would drive him to where he was picked up by Lady Penelope. He then spent the holidays on Tracy Island, coming back tanned and relaxed.

Predictable as always, Voldemort struck just before the end of the school year. This time, he attacked Harry himself. Harry won, Voldemort was totally and permanently destroyed. Harry recovered from the battle, endured the celebrations, and took his NEWTS. Then he packed his bags, caught the train back to London and vanished, apparating to Tracy Island.

The order of the phoenix and the aurors tried for months to find him. None of them questioned his relatives, which may or may not have helped. Hermione had the brilliant idea of filing a missing persons report with the muggle police. This was buried by British International Rescue agents. None of them checked with the Education Department which had mailed his NEWT results to him.

Harry, in the mean time, did two years correspondence schooling to give him muggle qualifications, flight training, rescue training, equipment training and space training. During this time, he also began to pull shifts monitoring emergency situations while the crews were on a rescue. He also did more magic studies aimed towards his developing career with International Rescue.

Unknown to Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Minerva Magonnagol spent short holidays on Tracy Island on a regular basis. Somehow, Severus and Minerva became the father and grandmother figures that Harry craved. Along with a growing closeness to the only two people he had any contact with in the magic world was a developing closeness with the Tracy family. Harry had even managed to transfer the Potter vaults from the London branch of Gringotts to the New York branch without anyone looking for him realizing.

Harry qualified and began missions with International Rescue. He even took his turn on Thunderbird 5 in due course. Eight years after he graduated, Harry married Tin Tin and they had several children, all of who were magical and all attended Salem Institute of Magic for the formal magical training. Like their father, they were strong magically.

Four years after Harry's wedding, Minerva retired to Tracy Island. Five years later, on a bright sunny day, she peacefully passed away at the age of eighty eight. Harry and Severus buried her on Tracy Island per her wishes. Severus finally had enough of teaching under the guidance of Dumbledore and moved to the States. He taught at the Salem Institute of Magic where he had more control over what was taught and who was in the advanced classes. No more students like Neville in Advanced Potions. Severus also developed a close relationship with an American auror, Clarice Rice. While they didn't marry, they had a long term relationship which lasted until they were elderly.

Severus, his partner Clarice, Harry, Tin Tin, their children and the extended Tracy family enjoyed many years of friendship and love. Away from the British magical world, and Dumbledore's influence, they flourished.


End file.
